


tourist attractions

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan and Phil explore Osaka.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216





	tourist attractions

"It's unfair," Dan says, "how much domesticity turns me on." 

Phil looks up from where he's pairing their socks. Complimentary laundry service is something they've learned to take advantage of in hotels, especially when they're paying as much as they are now. "What?" 

Dan sighs, like it genuinely does bother him. "I said it's unfair-" 

Phil's mouth twitches in a grin. "I heard you." 

*

Everything just feels heightened here. 

Everything in general - colors are brighter, flavors are sweeter and sharper, the air is crisper in his lungs. 

But things with Phil, too. It's... more. Maybe because of what they're here celebrating, or maybe just because of the proximity. 

They are always in each other's pockets but there are still divisions, separations, spaces apart in their daily lives. Multiple rooms to drift off to, a life of appointments and meetings and calls each its own little bubble removed. 

There aren't any bubbles here except the one they're in together. 

*

Phil sees Dan take out his phone and gives him the least subtle elbow ever. "We're not instagraming this, are we?"

Dan rolls his eyes. "Yes, Phil. That is my new brand. Posting pictures of a..." He reaches out and picks up a box. "USB powered prostate massager." 

Phil leans over his shoulder to look. "I don't like that one." 

"Alright, princess," Dan says sarcastically. "What do you like?" 

"That." Phil points to a little sailor outfit. Before Dan can respond he tacks on, "For you." 

Dan eyes it up and down contemplatively, then waves his hand in dismissal. "If I'm going to be wearing something like that, I'm going to need it custom tailored." 

*

They aren't actually shopping for anything specific, but a four level sex shop with rainbow flags painted on the poles outside just seemed too appealing to pass by. 

Dan's holding a bottle of matcha flavored lube loosely in his grasp and Phil's eyeing a gacha machine with pictures of various pairs of lacy pants on the display panel. 

"Wait." Dan stops walking so abruptly that Phil slams into his back. 

"What-" Phil asks, peering around. 

Then his jaw drops open. "No. _No!_ " 

Dan cackles. "Oh, yes." 

There's a whole display of condoms in boxes with a vaguely familiar cartoon bear figure eating a stack of pancakes. 

"We're getting them." Phil snatches up a box. "What if they're syrup flavored!" 

"Then they're going on my dick not yours," Dan says, making a face at him. 

*

They do get the condoms, along with an energy drink in a brightly colored can that says 'happy pride' on it that Dan wants solely for the potential instagram aesthetic, a pair of colorful earrings shaped like vibrators for Bryony, and no pants from the gacha machine. 

"Do you still want lunch next?" Dan asks. 

He feels weird... good weird. Weird in a buzzing sort of way. 

Might have something to do with how they just wandered publicly around a sex shop looking at various phallic shaped things. 

Just a guess. 

"No," Phil says, glancing over. 

"Oh?" Dan wonders if he's buzzing too. 

He doesn't have to wonder long. 

"Let's go back to the hotel instead." 

*

They don't use the condoms. 

They probably never will. Dan's skin is sensitive to new things and Phil just likes to impulse buy based on packaging. It'll be a funny memory until the box gets shuffled around and lost somewhere in the cracks of time and space that tend to form in a lifetime, rediscovered once the amusement has faded years in the future and tossed in the bin like it's nothing. 

They're not thinking about that now, though. 

Dan's certainly not. 

He's thinking about the warmth and softness of Phil's skin as Dan palms down his back. He's thinking about the smear of slick at his hip from where the hip of Phil's cock is pressing, hard enough after a luxuriously slow make out session that his foreskin is already pulled back taut. 

Dan reaches one hand between them just to feel it. He loves the silky-hard heat of it in his fingers. Always fucking has, since he was young and scared too shitless to know up from now. 

He always knew _this_. 

This always worked. 

He slants his mouth angled and open against Phil's, and Phil kisses back as deeply and easily as breathing. 

*

Sex isn’t better when they’re on holiday. 

It’s just different - in that same bubble, too. 

Sweat tastes saltier, cries sound more desperately wrenched out of them, like the Japan air is an aphrodisiac all by itself. 

Dan embraces all of it. 

*

The slick of their own lube, brought all the way from England, eases the way as Phil pushes in. 

They've changed positions now. Dan's on his knees above and Phil's mouth is busy worshiping at his collarbones. 

It's good like this. It's good every way, but especially like this. 

Dan likes the control. Phil likes to let him have it. It's not a dominance thing. Neither of them are alpha males. But sometimes the claustrophobic feeling sneaks up on Dan sometimes, even after all these years, the punch of shame and confusion at the things he likes and all the things he's both chosen and not had a choice in. 

Sometimes in the shifting span of a few minutes with a blunt cock inside of him he has to reorganize those thoughts in his head, and it's easier like this. It's easier knowing that it doesn't matter who gets penetrated - this is an act that Dan is doing and not something being done to him. 

Being attracted to men isn't a choice he made.

Not being ashamed of it anymore is. 

Phil's fingers scrabble needily at his back. His collarbone kisses are messier now, a mash of lips pressed against skin with wordless whines escaping. 

Dan moves into a rocking motion, Phil not leaving his body at all anymore, Dan's ass pressed against his thighs. Phil's hitting a good spot and the movement feels good and Dan's whole mind becomes a blur of pleasure seeking and primal urges. 

That’s the best part. When good sex takes him out of his mind, stops his psychoanalyzing of himself in its tracks, and the only thing that matters is the orgasm he can feel everywhere from the tingle in his fingertips to the tightening in his balls. 

Then he's coming messily between them, his own hand stroking fast and squeezing hard. Phil just watches it smear between their bodies and squeezes Dan's ass. 

"Can I-" Phil asks, pressing more kisses to Dan's sweaty neck. 

"Yeah," Dan says, and he knows Phil well enough to not be surprised when his back hits the bed and Phil is suddenly proper fucking him, grunting and bracing himself on his hands over Dan's body, humping in hard and fast until he stills buried as deep as he can. 

He sort of looks like their fish when he comes, eyes shut and mouth gaping open, cheekbones sharp. 

(And that's a thought Dan will absolutely not be keeping to himself. He'll just wait until the afterglow has faded some before he starts to take the piss.) 

*

"Remember how I said domesticity turns me on?" Dan asks idly, kicking a foot out to knock the remaining sock on the bed off onto the floor. 

Phil is still face down in his pillow. He lifts his head ever so slightly and squints at Dan with only one eye visible. "Whatever you're going to ask me to do, no." 

Dan whines, but Phil's not giving in. 

"Fine," Dan says, sighing weightily. "Division of labor. I'll ring for more towels, you run the bath?" 

They are paying an outrageous amount for this hotel. Why not enjoy another long soak in front of another nice view? 

Phil rolls over. He's still got Dan's come on his stomach. He scratches lazily just below where it's drying. He looks like he’s genuinely contemplating if it’s worth it to get up. 

Dan can’t relate. He nudges Phil with his foot and whines again. 

Phil sighs and says, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> [if you were curious](https://img.alicdn.com/bao/uploaded/i2/15824031119311596/T1LJ2AFmVgXXXXXXXX_!!0-item_pic.jpg)
> 
> [read and reblog on tumblr](https://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/189230172760/tourist-attractions-danphil-rated-3-13k-dan-and)


End file.
